longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Live The Queen
Long Live The Queen is a visual novel role-playing video game developed by Hanako Games and Spiky Caterpillar, published by Hanako Games. It was released on June 2, 2012 for Windows, Mac OS and Linux. The game uses anime-style graphics and is written in English. The latest patch was released in October 2015. The game follows a young princess who, after the death of her mother, is training to become queen. The objective of the game is to keep the princess alive for 40 weeks until she turns 15 and gets crowned. The game can be purchased either from the official Hanako Games page or Steam. Plot From the official website: THE QUEEN IS DEAD, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN Being a Princess is not an easy job. Being a Queen is even harder. Especially when you're only fourteen years old, and the reason you've inherited the throne is that your royal mother has just met an untimely end. Now power is up for grabs. You may be the official heir, but much of the country's nobility would love to steal the throne for themselves. Aggressive neighbors will take advantage of any weakness to enlarge their borders at your expense. And that's not even mentioning the magical dangers which are lying in wait... Can you survive long enough to reach your coronation? For more details see Events by Week and Calendar. Characters * See also Category:Characters for the full list. Elodie Portrait 1.png|Elodie Joslyn.png|Joslyn Laurent.png|Laurent Lucille.png|Lucille Charlotte-dossier.png|Charlotte Julianna.png|Julianna Banion.png|Banion Brin.png|Brin Talarist.png|Talarist Selene.png|Selene Content |} Development The game was developed by Hanako Games and Spiky Caterpillar, creators of Cute Knight, Cute Knight Kingdom, and Magical Diary. It was made with the Ren'Py visual novel engine. Long Live The Queen has darker elements than all the previous titles: themes of intrigue, politics, murder, espionage, abuse and war make most of the story, while also using archetypes of Magical Girl fiction. The game has received many updates since release, the biggest being the Steam Greenlight update which added new characters, gave old extras more dialogue and portraits and added more events and epilogues. See also Expansion. Reception As of 11/24/2018, this game holds a Steam Rating of 95% based on 4,708 reviews. * Metascore: 65/100 - Mixed or average (Based on 5 critics) * User Score: 7.8 - Generally favorable (Based on 94 user ratings) |} * Score: 90/100 * Quote: It’s really an unusual adventure and I admire Hanako Games and Spiky Caterpillar for stepping a little outside their comfort zone to release a darker game that requires players to think smart and manage emotions to keep a character alive. |} * Score: 7/10 * Quote: The fact is that wandering through the plot of Long Live the Queen, blithely making mistakes on the assumption you'll do better the second or third time, is wonderful. Trying to actually do better is a byzantine process involving either heavy use of a guide or incredible persistence. |} * Score: 7/10 * Quote: What initially seems like a game of dressups and progress bars reveals itself to be a much deeper story based affair. 2014, p.58 |} * Score: 6.5/10 * Quote: There’s solid storytelling and mechanics behind the numbers, but the art and sound could be much more interesting. |} Trivia * The game's setting, Nova, and it's duchies and counties share a volcanic and planetary naming theme. According to Hanako Games this is [http://hanakoforum.nfshost.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=1567 "Because, after all, this is a game about dying horribly. :D"] Trailer |} Category:Development Category:Browse